


Half-Built Ideas

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [3]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Furniture, IKEA Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s not where it goes.” Hilda said irritably, pouring over the instructions that weren’t actually instructions and were just pictures with various dotted lines pointing to the pictures.</p><p>“It isn’t?” X-Ray said, looking at the half-built table in front of them skeptically. “But it looks like the picture.” He jabbed the paper, frowning at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Built Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xraynarvaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/gifts).



> This was a prompt from [ xrayruby ](http://x-rayruby.tumblr.com/) on tumblr 
> 
> I'm sorry if it's a bit terrible :(

“That’s not where it goes.” Hilda said irritably, pouring over the instructions that weren’t actually instructions and were just pictures with various dotted lines pointing to the pictures.

“It isn’t?” X-Ray said, looking at the half-built table in front of them skeptically. “But it looks like the picture.” He jabbed the paper, frowning at it.

“It’s meant to go here.” Hilda said, taking the leg off him and holding it where the picto-structions claimed it should go. “I think.” She added, her eyes darting from the furniture to the instructions and back.

“Aren’t you meant to be a genius?” X-Ray teased, leaning back slightly. They were both sat cross-legged on the carpet, the ‘ _table_ ’ between them. The apartment around them was practically bare and boxes were still piled in corners and through the open door, he could see the bed frame they’d managed to build an hour ago.

“I _am_  a genius.” Hilda corrected, frowning at the table again. “But this just doesn’t make sense. Why can’t they just make _actual_  instructions?”

“Because IKEA isn’t for geniuses who can build their own robots.” X-Ray said, taking the table leg off her and reaching for the bag of screws.

Hilda frowned and pursed her lips slightly. She took a deep breath and looked at the instructions again, trying to look at it with fresh eyes.

“I’m pretty sure that screw goes there.” She said, moving so she was kneeling next to X-Ray, their sides barely brushing together. X-Ray smiled and followed Hilda’s instructions, managing to screw the legs in correctly, only having to unscrew and reposition them twice.

X-Ray stood up, flipped the table and placed it next to the sofa that had been delivered earlier that day. Hilda stood beside him, wrapping her arm around his middle.

“One more piece of furniture down.” X-Ray said, looking around their new apartment as he slung his arm around Hilda’s shoulders. “Seven more.” Hilda groaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You’re in charge of the instructions for the next one.” She said.  

“Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually liked this and would like to talk about hildray with me, I'm [ private-doughnut ](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
